He Finally Told Me
by XxarlimeXx12
Summary: “I loved him but I didn’t expect him to love me back.” This all changed on a simple afternoon.


**Summary: "I loved him but I didn't expect him to love me back." This all changed on one simple afternoon. ****Written in response to ZAAngels write-off challenge.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything from HSM. But if this was my dream, than I would. :**

**He Finally Told Me**

Gabriella's POV:

Hi, my name is Gabriella Montez. I just started attending East High last year. Now I'm currently a senior. And I'm dating the hottest guy at East High, Troy Bolton. At first he was my best friend and now he is my boyfriend. He is just the sweetest guy you'll ever meet. Most people just think of himas the basketball boy but they don't know enough about him. Only his close friends know how sweet and sensitivehe really is. I've told himthings I'venever told any other boyfriend before because I can trust himto help me and not tell anyone else. Now enough about my wonderful boyfriend. I havea huge group of friends. They include Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Ryan, and Martha. Troy introduced me to every one of them and now we are inseparable.

Troy's POV:

_When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong. You are the music in me _Huh oh sorry. I was just thinking about my beautiful girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. She is definitely the music in me. Oh and if you're wondering, I'm Troy Bolton aka "East High Super Hottie/Basketball Captain" Now you're probably wondering how I finally had the courage to ask Gabby out. I'd ask Gabriella if I were you, she knows all the details that I'veprobably forgotten. But that day was just the best. Gabriella is the smartest, sweetest girl I'veever met. She's not like any other girl I'vedated. _Thank goodness for that. _We've been going out for almost a year. I asked her out during the end of junior year. Now I'd love to continue telling you about my beautiful girlfriend, but I have to head to school now.

End of POV

Today was the day

A day very special for two people

Those two people were Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. East High's Cutest Couple

Today was their 1 year anniversary. The day Troy finally got the courage to ask Gabriella out.

But of course this day had to begin in school before the big date could happen.

Gabriella was currently looking through her locker when two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hmmwell it can't be my wonderful boyfriend can it?" She smirked while turning around to accept a kiss from Troy.

"Maybe but if I'm not, lets not tell your real boyfriend.

"Secrets safe with me." Troy intertwined his hand with Gabby's as they walked towards homeroom. As they passed "hey's", "hi's" and "what's up" were said to the couple. Girls were staring dreamily, wishing they were Gabriella.

"Do you know what today is?" Troy stopped walking and turned to Gabriella.

"Well I know that's it's a Monday. But I can't think of anything else that happens today." She looked up at Troy and saw his "fake" pout. "I'm just kidding. Today is the day a very hottbasketball player asked me to be his girlfriend"

"Do I know this hottbasketball player you speak of."

"I think you know him very well." Forgetting they were still in the hallway, Gabriella leaned up and captured Troy's lips in a short, but sweet kiss.

"Montez, Bolton no PDAin the hallway. Get to class." Darbuscalled out. Troy and Gabriella pulled away embarrassed and continued their walk to homeroom. When they walked in, Troy gaveGabriella a quick kiss before she headed to her seat. Throughout the whole class, Troy turned around and smiled at Gabby which she returned with her own smile.

The day went by quickly and soon enough it was time to leave school. Troy and Gabriella were on their way home. They were going on a special date tonight, planned by Troy of course.

"So I'll see you tonight?"

"Definitely. I can't wait."

"Alright well we're here."

"I'll see you later. Love you Troy"

"Love you too Gabs." And with a quick kiss, Gabby headed off to get changed.

* * *

After a call to Taylor and Sharpay, about 5 outfit changes, and an hour of debating hairstyles Gabriella was finally ready. She only had 10 minutes to spare. She decided to watch a movie until Troy came.

_Ding Dong_

Gabriella opened the door to see Troy leaning on the doorframe. She loved when he did that. She always thought he looked hottwhen he did that. Leaning up she gave hima quick kiss, before letting himcome in.

"Wow Gabby you look….wow." It took Gabriella a while to find the perfect outfit. She decided on a black dress that came to about her knees, short black heels, and to top if off her hair was in curls that cascaded down her back.

"You look pretty wow yourself Wildcat." To tell the truth, Troy cleaned up pretty nice. He had on a blue dress shirt, with dress pants and some nice black shoes. Finally regaining his voice,

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yea I guess." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and walked out towards his truck. He opened her door and then headed towards his own. "So may I ask where we are headed tonight?"

"You may but I'm not telling you." Gabriella put on her best pout face and looked at him with her puppy dog eyes. Without looking he said, "And don't even try that puppy dog face, its not going to work on me this time."

"Hey how did you know I was doing that."

"Gabby I know you. You'll try anything to get a surprise out of me."

"I hate you"

"I love you too." Troy started the car and headed toward their destination. After about 10 minutes Gabby stopped trying to guess and just stared out the window, watching the scenery go by.

Gabriella's POV:

After about 10 minutes I felt the car stop. I looked around but still couldn't tell where he had taken me.

"Now Gabs before we go I need you to put this on." He handed me a blindfold. I looked at himwith a are-you-crazy-im-not-putting-this-on face. "No imnot crazy and yes you haveto put this on. I looked at himsurprised.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"I didn't I just kinda guessed since I've seen you use that face too many times. Now just put it on don't worry I'll lead the way" Sighing I put the blindfold on and felt Troy take my hand. I felt sand under my feet but I still didn't know where we were. I felt Troy stop and go behind me. He took the blindfold off and I looked around. He had set up a candlelight picnic on the beach. He is such a romantic.

"Troy this is beautiful. I can't believe how romantic you are."

"Yea I know but if you ever tell anyone…."

"I know you deny everything I say. As much as I want to tell people I wont." He gave me his charming smile and winked at me. I swear he is just too cute.

After eating his wonderful peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, we were lying on the blanket looking at the stars. I loved these kind of moments. When we would say nothing but yet say everything. When I would lay my head on his chest, and he would run his fingers up and down my back. Everything was just perfect.

"Hey Gabby?" Taking my head off his chest, I looked up into his eyes. Those baby blue eyes…I could just look at them all day.

"Yea Troy?"

"Remember when I finally asked you out." Oh do I remember that day. It was the happiest day of my life.

"I could never forget that day. It was the happiest day of my life."

_Flashback_

_Twinkle Town was finally over. They had the last performance tonight. All the cast members were having a party. But Troy and Gabriella decided to head back to Troy's instead_

"_I can't believe its over. I had so much fun doing this with you. I wish we could do this again." Gabriella and Troy were sitting on the couch just talking and laughing._

"_I know what you mean it seems like yesterday we just started this thing. I remember when he somehow got a callback and we didn't even try to." _

"_Now that was surprising. All of a sudden she came out and was like 'Bolton Montezyou have callback'_ _It was just shocking."_

"_Yea it was but you know the best part. Now we have more time together." Gabriella blushed at this comment. No one but Taylor knew she had a secret crush on him. What she didn't know was that he had a huge crush on her._

"_Yea that is the best part. So what should we do now?"_

"_Well I guess we could watch a movie if you want."_

"_I'd love to and go ahead and put whatever you want in. This time it's your choice."_

"_Alright hold on a sec." Troy got up and searched for a movie. After a little while he found one, and put it in. _

"_Hey I told you it was your choice. You didn't have to pick a movie I liked." Troy had decided to put in the movie 'The Notebook.' _

"_Yea I know but I kinda like this movie. I know what kind of guy am I to like this movie."_

"_AwwI think that's sweet." After a few minutes Troy decided to make a bold moveand put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at himand snuggled into his chest. 'This is it Troy. Your one moment to finally ask her'_

"_Hey uh Brie can I ask you a question?" Gabriella turned her head away from the movie and looked up at Troy. _

"_Sure what is it Troy?" He let their eyes lock for a few seconds until he finally spoke._

"_There has been something I've always wanted to tell you. And I think now would be the perfect time to say it. Gabriella…I like you I mean more than a friend really should. Ever since the day we met I've had this feeling. And everyday it grew stronger and that's when I realized I liked you. I started getting jealous every time I saw a guy near you. I guess what I'm trying to say is…Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Gabriella's POV:_

"_I…I…uhh.." I couldn't even talk. I was absolutely speechless. Troy just asked me to be his girlfriend. I gotta say something, he probably thinks I don't like him. I just can't say anything but I have an idea._

"_Oh I mean if you don't feel the same way than that's……" I crashed my lips on top of his. It took him a minute to realize and than I felt his kiss back. I guess he realized my answer then. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved me onto his lap and put his arms around my waist. Everything was just perfect._

_End Flashback_

"I actually thought you were going to say no."

"Of course I wasn't going to say no. I was just too speechless to say anything. I just thought quickly and kissed you."

"Well you made the best decision. Happy 1 year anniversary. I love you Brie."

"I love you too Wildcat." I crashed my lips right on top of his, just like the night he asked me to be his girlfriend.

_Everything is just perfect. I hope it never changes._

* * *

**Wow 6 pages on Microsoft! But I absolutely love this one-shot. And I hope you do too!! READ AND REVIEW!!**


End file.
